valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifles (VC4)
This article is about the Sniper Rifles in Valkyria Chronicles 4. For other uses, see Sniper Rifles (disambiguation). Sniper Rifles are the main weapon of the Sniper class. They have a limited quantity of ammunition, 3 rounds for weapons used by the player's units, and 2 for sniper rifles used by the AI. Federation Sniper Rifles Stock Weapons LF Wasp - Balanced The LF Wasp series are the default rifles for Squad E's Snipers, and have moderate accuracy, range and power. Intercept Fire. This is only available once snipers become Elites (level 11+). GSR - Accuracy The GSR series focus entirely on extended range and improved accuracy, at the cost of hitting power. They are a good way to balance out the poor accuracy of low-level Snipers, but are not much good at anything other than scoring headshots on basic infantry, and their low damage means that their interception fire is much easier for enemies to "tank" than that of the other sniper rifle models. Intercept Fire. This is only available once snipers become Elites (level 11+). LF-ASR - 3-round burst The LF ASR series can only be used by Elite (rank 11+) Snipers. These weapons fire three times (still only costing 1 ammo) when used in their aimed fire mode, and also fire three shots between reloads when being used for interception fire. Their damage output exceeds the other two stock sniper rifles, though their accuracy and range suffers for it. Note that when reading the table below, it is damage for each shot fired: the whole burst does three times this amount. Intercept Fire. This is only available once snipers become Elites (level 11+), though non-Elite snipers cannot use this rifle series anyway. Limited-Quantity Weapons Rewards Most of these weapons are earned by fulfilling certain criteria in Chapter 2 part 1, Chapter 4 parts 1 and 3, Chapter 6 part 1, Chapter 9, Chapter 11, Chapter 13, Chapter 14, Chapter 15 part 1, Chapter 17 part 1, and the sub-episode Squad E Assembles. Specifically, a random reward weapon (all types) is unlocked for each of the following: * Obtain A rank. * Kill all enemy Leaders. * Destroy all tanks (doesn't include bosses or fixed weapons). * No squad member deaths. * No squad members in critical condition or evacuated. The quality of the unlocks appears to be based on the amount of R&D weapons researched, and is based on a rank system from 1 to 5. Post-game, Renown Points can be traded for a random reward weapon of a specified level at the Infirmary. They feature the only appearance of the Brondel status-effect sniper rifles from the original game. Unique among them is the Gautt R, an anti-tank rifle which allows a Sniper to deal enough damage to destroy normal tanks in a single shot by aiming at the radiator. Intercept Fire. This is only available once snipers become Elites (level 11+). Captured Captured Imperial sniper rifles tend to have inferior accuracy and range, with the principle benefit being increased power: at high levels, they are as accurate as some of the stock sniper rifles, while still boasting improved damage. The DLC weapons are both anti-tank rifles: their vs Pers is so low it is actually exceeded by the late-model Brown series rifles, but their vs Armor is on par with the first model of Lance in the first case and a mid-game Lance in the second. Intercept Fire. This is only available once snipers become Elites (level 11+). Imperial-only Sniper Rifles ZM SG Intercept Fire. This is only available once snipers become Elites (level 11+), and Imperial Elites do not use SG 1 or 2 rifles. Trivia * The description of the LF-ASR series says there were not "true sniper rifles" in Edinburgh service, with the country just picking particularly accurate rifles off the production line. The thing is, this is how all sniper rifles were "made" before the advent of modern production controls that could consistently produce rifles to tight manufacturing tolerances without a lot of expensive hand-finishing. * If an AI elite sniper is hit with the "no ammo" debuff from interception fire, they will switch to their Intercept Fire rounds to attack. This is not something player-controlled Snipers can do, and is probably due to the engine treating the interception fire as a distinct weapon it cannot disallow the use of. Category:VC4 Weapons Category:Weapons